Illusion Of Peace
by kye davis
Summary: Kind od supernatural because it has a few greek myths in it. Anyway, about two moths after Kraken was killed, a new enemy comes...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Unicorns Of Balinor or any of it's characters. AND if I did, why would I be writing a fanfic about them? Better yet, I DO OWN THEM!!! MWAHAHAHA!!! (Yeah, whatever...)  
Authoress's Note: Ok, this is my first fanfic to any other then anime, so be nice! And review? Yes, please!!! Oh, by the way, if I'm a little off, I blame it on my dogs! I gave them a bath barely two hours ago, and they still smell!!! BADLY!!! Not to mention the fact that I'm listening to celtic music, that has no words... AND I LIKE TO SING!!! GRRRR!!! *turns on Enya* (Hey! Atleast it has words! And besides, Enya rocks! I wanna sing like her! ) Better! I'm happy! Lets begin my crappy fanfic! NO!! IT JUST STARTED TO RAIN!! HOPE THERE WON'T BE ANY THUNDER...  
By The Way... There were only eight books right?   
Warning: My writing HAS been known to cause brainrot... Raising your intelligence level is entirely OUT of the question!  
  
Illusion of Peace  
By Kye  
  
Atlanta sat looking into the watching pool at the princess Arianna, and her unicorn the Sunchaser. Thr war with the shifter had finally ended, and the evil named Kraken (you know, that's a greek myth! Kraken that is... And the myth is like, WAY different!) had been killed. There was peace in the land of Balinor at last! Lori had remained there in Balinor, and was very happy. Finn had stayed with Arianna in the royal palace.   
They searched long and hard to find the rest of the royal family in Balinor, but to no avail. So the story continues, as a new evil arises. Darkness and danger come in many guises, the world is full of them, even the world of Balinor.   
Peace is something you have to fight for, and everyone in Balinor thought THAT fight was over, if not forever, then for a long while. It wasn't over for long at all, and now a new adventure begins...  
Devi walked up behind the dreamspeaker quietly. She had been like this for three days, just staring into the watching pool. What was going on? Numinor wasn't different, so why was the dreamspeaker? Devi looked into the pool and saw the princess Arianna and the Sunchaser going about their business in Balinor. Devi (grrrr!!! I keep accidently writing devil everytime I write his name!!) knew that the rest of the royal family of Balinor was still missing, but the dreamspeaker had been more unusual then worried. Not worried in any form, just different.  
"Atlanta?" Devi asked, walking over to stand beside her.  
Atlanta turned her head slightly toward Devi, her violet jewel shining brightly in the sun. "Yes Devi?"  
"Are you going to teach me now?" Devi was to be the next dreamspeaker, and his lessons had been put off by the small fact that Kraken threatened Balinor's safety.   
"Yes, I suppose we should." Atlanta said sighing. Two months the shifter and Kraken had been gone, and still no trace of the royal family of Balinor besides Arianna. Something else had been bothering Atlanta, she just didn't know what.  
Atlanta and Devi began thier lesson, while at Terra Incognita, a different scene was happening.   
Ays (I know, i should lay off with the whole myths and stuff... Grrrr! I love them so much it's pathetic!) paced back and forth in this body he taken. This body, it was wonderful. The human he was possesing, the human was neither going mad, or becoming a demon, which was good for him. If the human became a demon, he would overpower Ays, and Ays would have to leave the body and search for a new host. And if the human went mad? Well, that might spoil his plan. Ays grinned as he looked out on the shadow unicorns who had become his army in only a matter of minutes. The wind was very helpful for him, and far easier to control then anything else for Ays.   
And to think all the others who dared indanger Balinor had failed. Well, where they had failed, HE WOULD succeed. His plan was far better then any those idiots could come up with.   
Ays walked up before the assembled unicorns. At first there was only Moloth, but then Moloth had gathered more unicorns, and made them shadow unicorns. He didn't need riders for them. And, what he was about to bring to their side was far better then any unicorn, or shifter. He looked at all the dark unicorns, then to Moloth. He began an incantation.  
Thunder struck the sky as he continued his incantation. Rain started to pour as he came to a finish. Lightening struck the sky. When the flash died down, all who had been watching were suprised to find two strange creatures by Ays's side, a troll, and a sphinx (a greek sphinx).  
Ays grinned as the beautiful sphinx walked by his side, and thier eyes met. The darkness, the thirst for pain, and lust for death glinting in their eyes. Then Ays turned back.  
"I hate humans! But I value thier skin..." the troll threatened Ays's human host in a whisper.  
Ays turned to the troll, with eyes so red full of hate, that troll jumped from suprise. Those eyes, they awakened a fear in the great troll.   
Ays turned back to the herd of unicorns.   
"This is the future!" Ays thought, grinning widely.  
********************************************  
Yeah, I know it's short, but it's only a prologue! Patience is a virtue! DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT?!?! I hate that saying! Patience is NOT a virute I like too much, so I'll have the next chapter up soon! (Hopefully soon)  
FYI:  
The greek sphinx was evil, and a demon of death and destruction. It was a female creature.  
Ays is an evil demon, and considered the incarnation of wind.  
As you know, trolls don't like elves. But in certain myths, trolls don't like humans too much either, but like thier skin...  
Anyway, remember to review! 


	2. the passing

Wow, it'as been a while since I wrote anything. Sorry about that. To tell you the truth, I was not going to write this series because I thought it sucked. At the time I went to fanfiction.net I was questioning why I wrote anything at all. Then I saw my reviews.  
  
I'd just like to say thank you to Chriz, please tell me which story is yours at fictionpress.net, because when I searched it up there were two other stories with the same title, thank you to Protectress of Dalidon, and I guess sorry for keeping you waiting... ^_^" Thank you to Aleandra Alyra Sarienna, I'm not really crazy about myths and legends, but I do love them a lot! I don't know much about them unfortunately, I have to thank the web for that!  
  
Thank you to Animagus2, though you didn't actually READ tha fanfic, the review made me happy... If you by some strange chance read this, I'm pretty sure there are only eight books, and Mary Stanton's not writing another.... To DSRockStar, sorry for keeping you waiting... and to Brekke, here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!!!!!! You guys made my day!!! ^_^  
  
Illusion of Peace   
  
by yours truely  
  
chapter 2 - The Passing  
  
All was quiet. It had been quiet since the end of the war. Arianna looked around. Yes, so very quiet. Nothing stirred in the darkness of the night. No birds, no wind, and since the end that strange feeling of dread and death that only she and the Sunchaser seemed to feel hung in the air, like a shroud, decieving all those who could not sense it's presence.  
  
She stood at her bedroom window, thinking of her family. Where were they? She had not seen them in so long. Were they okay? Were they still alive? For all she knew they had died the moment the Shifter had kidnapped them. And what if they had? What would she do then? What SHOULD she do then? Count the minutes, the seconds, the days that passed?   
  
Or would fate bless her, and her parents still be alive? And her brother as well?  
  
Much of the damage the Shifter and Kraken inflicted had been undone. But what of the damage done to Ari? Yes, her wounds had healed. There were still the memories, the hopes, the losses. So many people and unicorns had been lost in that war. Why did freedom always come down to the battle for life? Why was there always war?  
  
The air was cool against her face as she looked out the window. It was a crisp, chilly night. It always was in Balinor. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax, but was bombarded with thoughts and questions left unanswered. And Atlanta? Did she feel it?  
  
So much had been at stake for so long, that to Ari it seemed strange, to be able to sleep, to be happy, just to live without wondering what the Shifter was planning next. As she thought, that sense prickled the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine, and making her shiver even though she was wrapped tightly in thick blankets.   
  
....and the dreams?  
  
The end of the Shifter had been the calm before the storm. Could this be the next?  
  
Ari mounted Sunchaser and looked over the horizon at the rising sun. It was beautiful. Shades of violet shone like fireworks, the sun lighting the darkness. And all the things that could not be seen at night came into view. There was the garden, full of roses and lillies, dasies and tulips. It was another world during the day. Another place, another time, and the burdens seemed less to Ari, though they never changed and stayed with through out the whole day.   
  
The townsfolk were calling this the passing. The days when things were calm, celebrations were natural, and hope for a new and better life rested in their minds as they went about their chores, tending to the garden, cooking, cleaning, reading, writting.   
  
'They do not see it. It's as though they're blind.' Arianna thought to herself.  
  
'They are not blind.' the Sunchaser assured her. He felt that it made no difference. He sensed this. All around them the world was changing. Things were happening that had never happened before. Arianna could feel it in her bones, racking her soul, twisting and turning her mind and her stomach. The Sunchaser had felt it as well.  
  
'Sunchaser, let's ride.' Arianna thought quietly. The Sunchaser nodded in agreement. They galloped through the open fields, feeling the breeze. They slowed and went into a particular part of the woods.   
  
'It seems like so long ago we came here, and I was Arianna Langley. Just a girl from a ranch who got lost.'  
  
'You were never just a girl from a ranch who got lost.'  
  
Ari sighed. She put her ear to the stone wall, remembering. A small smile graced her lips. The first real smile in weeks. But then tears came to her eyes, she stomach began to turn, and she pulled away quickly. So much had happened, and so much was still left undone. She felt like something was killing her inside, something she couldn't find, couldn't fight, couldn't destory. It felt like a dream, this life. To everyone she had won, she was great, she was royalty.   
  
No one really understood. No one but the Sunchaser, who seemed to be the one friend who could make a difference to her. She was alone in so many ways, and it hurt to be alone, it hurt to be watching from the outside where no one could see you, feel you, touch you. The outside, looking in. Only the Sunchaser could possibly understand. The only difference was, he felt that way too. The bond between them was closer than ever, but so very far apart that no one could know, no one could ever feel, not without entering insanity and never returning to the life they had before. Never being able to return, like Ari.  
  
This was the passing. Days, seconds, minutes, counting down, to the days when everything was normal again. They didn't seem to understand, they didn't seem to see, things could never be the same.  
  
"You're up early." Finn said happily. He grinned at her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Arianna confessed.  
  
"So you've been awake all night?" Finn asked amazed.  
  
"No. Yes. Maybe. Why?" Arianna asked, confused.  
  
"How can you do that?" Finn asked. He had a look on his face that seemed to make Ari questions his sanity.  
  
"Finn, what are YOU doing up this early?" Ari asked, evading the question.  
  
"Uh... Checking on the stables!" Finn thought up quickly. Arianna grinned. He wasn't very good at lying.  
  
"Were you looking for me?"  
  
"I said I was checking on the stables! I think I'll go do that now! Check... on the... stables..." Finn said. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he backed away and began to walk toward the stables.  
  
"Well, Finn hasn't changed." Arianna said to Chase. He nodded in agreement.  
  
*****  
  
sorry about the chapter being so short!!! Anyway, check back soon!!! I'll have another one posted! 


End file.
